A Devil's Prey
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: His mom and step-dad sheltered him from the world so thought the world was normal, he felt dead inside until he met Roxas's Friend, Axel who shows him a new world, Will Sora like this new side or will he run for the hills, What part does Axel play, is he good or bad?


It was a quiet Friday night. Sora, The young fifteen year old male sat in front of the open lap top as the screen was staring at him bright, his head in his hands, strains of chocolate locks peeking out of his fingers as he waited for any kind of life to jump at him, by that he wanted to chat with someone . A typical boring Saturday night for the teen.

Sora's mother, Aerith worked at her flower business while his step-dad, Sephiroth Crescent worked in his study for the longest time, You're probably wondering what happened to father, well he was killed in a war by a company called Shinra, Zack was shot with tons of bullets before he was even born, but mother always says he died a hero, From the pictures and stories, Sora believed in every word.

How did Aerith end up with Sephiroth, Well the silver haired male was persuasive and he reminded her that she couldn't take care of Sora on her own, preying on her as she mourned for Zack because of his sick obsession of the flower girl. And so they remained with Sephiroth, Sora liked him when he was younger but the young grow, he was now fifteen and he loathed the man.

Sora snapped out of his thoughts as his Samsung rang with a particular ringtone Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin, his blue eyes met his cell screen and the picture of a male about 21 years old, Spiky wildfire dark red hair, emerald eyes under them were purple tear drop like tattoos, The name Axel was spread across the screen, he slides the answer button and holds the phone to his ear.

"Hey Axel, I have no idea as to why he isn't picking up his phone but Roxas isn't at my house." Sora says.

Axel softly chuckled on the other line. "Oh Sora, I'm not looking for Roxas, I already know he's probably fucking Xion...I called because I want to talk to you." He says.

"Oh...W-Wait you want to talk to me?" Sora asked in shock because he never thought Axel liked him, he figured he tolerated him for Roxas.

 _A year ago, Roxas and Riku had gotten Sora to step away from the studying and dragged him to a high school/Collage party. Riku disappeared into the crowd for drinks leaving Sora with Roxas looking around shyly, Roxas chatted with a dark haired girl, Xion. Roxas then motioned over a tall slender man with red wildfire hair and emerald eyes, he'd introduced Axel his best friend to Sora. Axel made sure to say, Well spell out A-X-E-L Got it memorized, he said. It made Sora giggle. Roxas left them to chat, in which the pair chatted for a very long time until a man with long blue hair and a x scar on his face had ask Axel to get more chips, Axel didn't leave without exchanging numbers with Sora and so they're mutual friends through Roxas._

"Yeah, I mean we are friends, aren't we?" Axel asks into the phone.

"Y-Yeah of course Axel, Sorry I've just been staring at my computer screen so I wasn't expecting a phone call." Sora replies, he was a little nervous, they've talked through text, talked a little bit but not much when they hung out with the group but it's rarely just been the two.

"Damn it's Friday and your bored as well...I've just been staring at the wall...Hey, how about we hangout at the park?" Axel suggests.

"Sure." Sora replies. "What time?"

"Now." Axel answers immediately.

"Okay, See you soon." Sora responds hanging up.

Sora got rid of his pajamas and put on a blue tank top, black skinny jeans with black and yellow converses, he ran down the stairs and grabbed his black and red hoodie and race out the door, he didn't care to tell Sephiroth where he was going but he'd definitely sent his mother a text so she wouldn't worry.

Once Sora set foot on the grass of the park, he saw the red head his usual red locks ran down to his upper back, his emeralds glowed within the moonlight, he wore a black v-neck shirt, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans with a belt and some boots, his usual cigarette in his mouth, he stood by the climbing bars.

His gaze met Sora's and blew smoke. "Finally, Here I thought you would stand me up." Axel spoke.

"S-Sorry I took so long, I was in my pajamas and I had to take the bus here." Sora says with a small smile walking up to him.

"You should've sent me a picture, I bet you got cute pajamas." Axel says dropping the cigarette onto the ground and step on it, he walks off.

Sora looks at his back, his cheeks grew a light pink he hadn't expected that to come out of the red heads mouth.

"Sora, Keep up...It's dark and dangerous, I'd hate to lose you." Axel says not hearing footsteps behind him.

Sora scurries to catch up to the red head, they walked along the river side and finally took a seat on the grass by the lake.

"You know I've risked a lot being out here tonight, I'm suppose to be grounded." Axel says.

"Y-You are why, I-I mean...God I'm sorry I don't want to get you into more trouble!" Sora chimes worriedly.

Axel chuckles. "Remember I'm the one who asked you here...I got into a bar fight, went to jail and my father had to bail me out, he ordered me to stay home and suffer grounding..."

"Why would you risk getting into more trouble for me, I mean wouldn't you rather save the risks for Roxas?" Sora asks curiously.

"Why would you say that?" Axel asks.

"Well don't you like him more than a friend?" Sora replies.

Axel chuckles as he puts out his fifth cigarette, Sora looked at him confused.

"What is it?" Sora asks.

"Who did you hear that from?" Axel questions.

"Demyx." He answers shortly.

"Oh of course...Demyx, Loves to talk. " Axel gets up and dusts himself off.

Sora looked worriedly, he hoped he didn't piss off the red head, he was more of a lover than a fighter, he gets up dusting off as well.

"I'm S-Sorry I didn't mean too..." Sora says apologizing quickly.

Axel leans in closer, his mouth close to Sora's ear, Sora could swear his lips touched it, Axel's hot breath trailing down Sora neck, It caused Sora to blush softly, he was glad it was night which it hid his awkward flushed face.

"You know you really shouldn't listen to everything you hear, Sora...Those people at school don't have a clue, they just love gossip. " Axel whispers as he stares into Sora's ocean blue eyes.

Sora gazed at Axel, being so close made Sora's stomach flutter with butterflies, As Axel stared back at Sora, Sora couldn't read him so it made him wonder, what was the red heads intentions.


End file.
